Broken Dreams, Mended Lives
by laylabelle1
Summary: Rhoddy has lived through a terrible ordeal, to get her mind off it her parents have sent her on a trip to Europe. A visit to her beloved Phantom's Opera House gets her mysteriously transported back in time. What will Erik's reaction be to this new girl?
1. Chapter 1

I gasped as the bus stopped in front of the building. It was even more beautiful then I'd imagined. "Come on Rhoddy!" Angie said as she grabbed my arms and pulled me along. We all hurried inside. I couldn't believe I was actually here, inside the Opera Populiare in Paris. It was like a dream. What I wouldn't give to have seen this place in this prime, when there were only gas lights and no microphones.

The tour guide took us on the stage. Looking out at the seats I could just imagine what it would have been like to perform here in the 1800's. Of course performances still take place, but it wasn't the same. I paused to take a picture, but it was ruined when Melissa "accidentally" bumped into me. "Oops. Sorry...not," she said with an evil smirk. I swear that girl had more money than she knew what to do with. Most of these kids did. I grimaced. For some reason Melissa and her posse of girls, which was all of the ones on the trip minus Angie and me, loved to torment me. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I requested a room to myself. They all thought I was a snob, when it was really so I wouldn't wake them up when I woke up screaming from my nightmares.

"Hello? Earth to Rhoddy!" Angie said, tapping on my head. " You there?"

" Yeah I'm here," I replied.

"Just checking. It looked like you had spaced out for a moment. Melissa isn't getting to you is she?" She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the back of Melissa's head. I loved Angie. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. She was loud and crazy and obnoxious, the opposite of all my friends back home. Exactly what I needed. Like me, she was here on a scholarship. Besides the fact that Melissa and her group instantly hated both of us, we immediately bonded over our love of Phantom of the Opera.

"Its surreal isn't it?" she asked. " I mean think of it Rhoddy. Meg was here! Christine was here! Raoul was here! They were all here!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I teased. She gave me a confused look. I looked at her in mock horror. After a few minutes her eyes got wide and she staggered around clutching her heart moaning, " Forgive me Erik, forgive me!" We both collapsed in giggles, until our chaperone hushed us up.

As we were going down the hallway I noticed a number on a door. " Oh my gosh! Angie its box five!" I yelled, a little too loudly. The tour guide smiled. " Yes," he said. It is in fact the famous box five. Unfortunately I can't take you inside. Come along now."

Angie looked furious. " One of us has got to get in there."

"I know," I said. "But how?"

"I'll create a distraction. You go in. Then come back and do the same for me."

" Okay," I said excitedly and I headed off towards box five. A few seconds later I heard Angie scream and had to stifle a giggle. I quickly slipped inside the door and I was in. I looked around. It looked just like all the other boxes, but there was just something about this one. It had a mysterious feel to it. I sat down and looked over the balcony, down at the seats below me, empty except for a maid. Then it hit me. I was in the actual box that Erik had watched so many operas! I smiled euphorically, humming Angel of Music. Just when I was about to return and let Angie have her turn there was a flash of light.

I was blinded for a second, then I felt a cold tingling all over. Finally the spots cleared out of my eyes. That was weird. A soft buzzing reached my ears, and I realized I was hearing people. I looked over the balcony, and there were hundreds of people occupying what had been empty seats seconds before. And not just any people. They were all wearing old fashioned clothes from about the 1800s. Did I fall asleep? Was this some sort of reenactment or something?

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY BOX!" a deep, furious voice sounded behind me. I jumped up and turned around. Towering over me was a man, over six feet tall with dark, slicked back hair. His amber eyes seemed to pierce straight into my damaged heart, straight through all the walls that I had worked so hard to build. Covering the left side of his face was a white porcelain mask...

Alarm bells started going of off in my head, buy I was too startled to pay any attention to them. " I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. " I didn't, I didn't know." He gazed at me for a second, his expression unreadable.

"Leave," he said, then he turned and stormed out of the box. I hesitated for a moment then followed. Something was seriously wrong here, and I needed to figure out what it was. An idea was floating around in the back of my mind, but I was too frightened to listen to it.

"Please, wait!" I called just before he rounded a corner, my voice cracking. To my surprise he stopped. "Where am I?" I asked.

" The Opera Populiare," he answered me curtly.

"I know that," I said, starting to panic. "But it's different. I came on a educational trip and when I entered the box it was just us here. But then there was a light and then there were all these people wearing old fashioned costumes." I stopped. Any further and I would have to let that dreaded idea form fully.

"What are you wearing?!" he asked suddenly. "How are your parents letting you go around here wearing almost nothing?" I noticed he was avoiding looking at me directly, out of respect for my modesty maybe? And, was he blushing? I looked down at my mid-thigh length shorts and tank top. Perfectly acceptable, but apparently not here. I thought of all the girls in the floor length dresses. Oh no. No no no no no no no! I couldn't ignore the idea any longer, it was undeniable. But at the same time it was impossible.

"Sir," i heard myself unwillingly ask. " What year is it?"

He looked at me strangely. " 1875," he said frowning. 1875....1875...1875! "I told you so," said the voice in my head. Suddenly the room was spinning; I couldn't seem to get enough air. The floor seemed to jump up to meet me, and I felt myself sliding into the cool dark blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik

I was startled by a blinding flash of light. I rose from my hiding place and looked around. A girl was sitting in my box! That was impossible, though, there had been no one there a moment before. I studied her closely; she seemed just as surprised as I was. She was a medium hight, about 5'6, and had straight dark brown hair that hung halfway down her back. She was just sitting there, looking at the guests below her.

All of a sudden I heard the melody of Angel of Music playing in my head. I didn't know how, but somehow it seemed to be connected with the girl. In my mind she began to resemble – her. Bad memories that I thought I had made peace with resurfaced, and I wanted nothing more that for it to go away, for her to leave!

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY BOX!" I shouted. She jumped a foot and the air and whirled around. Seeing her face, my anger disappeared. Those eyes, so dark and green. And afraid. I could sense her instinctively throwing up walls, but through her eyes I could see the terror and confusion I was causing her. She gazed at me for a moment, then spoke.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't, I didn't know." Didn't know, how could she not know? The whole opera house knew that box five belonged to me! Annoyance at this child's ignorance took over. "Leave," I said. I was in no mood to watch the show now. I turned and swept out of the box.

That girl sure was strange. There had almost seemed to be a flicker of recognition in her eyes. But that was impossible. I had never seen her before, and few people had ever truly seen me. She was intriguing nonetheless. How had she just appeared out of thin air? It was obviously some trick. I made a mental note to inspect the box later. I was just about to round the corner when I heard her call out.

"Please, wait!" she called anxiously. Without making any conscious decision, I stopped and turned around. "Where am I?" she asked. What was wrong with this girl? It's not like you could just wonder into this place.

"The Opera Populiare," I answered her.

This was not the answer she was looking for. Her brows scrunched together and she seemed to be thinking hard. "I know that," she said. "But it's different. I came on a educational trip and when I entered the box it was just us here. But then there was a light and then there were all these people wearing old fashioned costumes."

She was looking panicked now; I didn't know what was wrong, but I wanted to help this girl. She unconsciously twirled with a strand of hair, and I noticed what she was wearing for the first time. I blushed. This girl seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was wearing next to nothing, or that her shoulders were bare. She wasn't even wearing skirts. I felt a surge of anger for whoever let her out of the house like this. What were her parents thinking!?

"What are you wearing!?" I burst out. "How are your parents letting you go around here wearing almost nothing?" Drat it I was blushing even harder now. I was trying to look anywhere but at her. She seemed confused. For a few seconds I could hear her arguing with herself under her breath. "No," she said. " It can't be. It's impossible."

"Sir," she suddenly said to me. " What year is it?" Her voice was shaky, half afraid and half hopeful. But what an odd question to ask. I finally looked at her face. She was pale, almost as pale as me, and her eyes were wide.

" 1875," I told her. This had quite an impact on her. She immediately lost the little color that was in her face. She closed her started to sway. I knew what was coming but I wasn't quite able to catch her before she hit the floor.

What an odd girl. But now I was in quite a predicament. I couldn't leave her here. There would be too many questions ask. I couldn't take her to Madame Giry, for she was taking care of a sick relative in the country, and Meg was too busy taking care of the ballet girls and performing. Nor could I leave her out of the way, where some unfriendly person might happen upon her. Seeing the clothes she was in, I shuddered. There was only one thing I could do. I draped my cloak over her, to preserve her modesty and gently picked her up.

*By the way this is my first story so any suggestions or constructive criticism would be appreciated. I guess I should sadly say that I also don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters and songs. Rhoddy, Angie, and Molly are mine. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so to any one whose read the first couple chapters sorry it has been so long since I've posted. School has been crazy and so have the holidays. It also probably has something to do with the fact that I'm never quite satisfied with my writing. Anyway enjoy! And please please please review!**

Chapter 3

Rhoddy

I awoke to the sound of a haunting melody. Ah, such music; I had never heard anything like it. It seemed to live, to breathe. I threw off the covers, desperate to find the source of that glorious sound.

It was as if I was in a trance. Solitary candle in hand, I made my way along a dark corridor until I felt open air on my cheeks. The music was changing, becoming harsher, more raging, and filled with pain. Rooted to the spot, I drew a ragged breath. What was this music that made me weak, yet filled me with such euphoria! It was like a drug. How could a sound have such a profound affect on me and leave me gasping for air? Or be so full of passion and agony, yet so unbearably beautiful. I could hardly bare to listen, but I never wanted it to end. It ignited a fire in my soul, this melody of both heaven and hell. It would shame the chorus of the angels, and if it was the music of hell, then let me burn there for all eternity, just to hear it!

The sound crescendoed to a peak, then dropped down to hardly more than a whisper. My ears strained to hear the dulcet tone. I took a step forward, then another. I rounded the corner, then saw him. He was sitting at his organ with his back to me. Never had I seen anyone seem to move with the music like he did, or caress the keys as a lover would.

The tune had changed once again. It was soft and lovely, and it seemed to be calling me, drawing me ever nearer. My feet moved on their own accord, my eyes locked on the magnificent sight before me. All thought was gone, replaced by that perfect music. Nothing else mattered. I was so completely entranced that I didn't hear the gentle sound of lapping water. Then my feet flew out from beneath me. There was a quick burst of pain, then cold, and then I was floating once more off into the darkness, the last Elysian note ringing in my ears.

Erik

I don't know what possessed me to play again. At first I just sat at my beloved organ, lost in memories. I ran my hand over the keys and felt a spark of the old passion, the overwhelming need to create, that had once filled my body. Sure I still conducting my business here at the opera, but I was just a shell, a mere ghost of the man I had been before. Before her. Ah, Christine! When she left not only had she broken my heart, but she had taken with her my art. My skills were still perfect, but I now lacked the emotion and the passion. It gave me no pleasure to play or to sing. Yes, a ghost was a better term for me now. I smiled at the thought of the ghost of the Opera Ghost.

I don't know how long it was I sat there. Most of the candles had gone out. It wasn't a big deal; I knew the layout of my home perfectly. Eventually I started to rise, but for some reason I was reluctant to leave. I looked down at my masterpiece, Don Juan Triumphant. After debating with myself for a moment, I swiftly sat down and began to play.

Something was different this time. It wasn't empty and cold, but filled with every emotion that had ever resided in me. Oh, the joy of feeling it burn once more! I was overjoyed at this change. I had no idea why it had happened but at that time I didn't care. I felt alive again!

A little after the midpoint the music grew soft. And that's when I heard the splash. I jumped up and looked behind me, and saw by the light of a dropped candle ripples on the surface of the lake. Damn! I had completely forgotten about the girl. I watched for a moment, and when I realized she still hadn't surfaced, I dashed across the bridge to the other side of my home.

"Mademoiselle!" I called. I realized I didn't even know her name! I dived in the lake, hardly feeling its icy chill. I dove down, not able to see. Then my hand hit something to my right. I grabbed on and pulled the girl to the surface. I managed to drag her onto the shore. She was breathing, but unconscious; she had a nasty looking cut on her forehead as well. She must have not seen the drop off on that side of the house with the candles being out. I tore of a strip of my shirt to bandage her head with.

When I bent back over her I was surprised to see her looking up at me. She smiled and said, " I'm beginning to make this a habit aren't I?" Then she sank once more into unconsciousness. I picked her up and carried into my room this time, far away from the lake.

I noticed with another blush that she still hadn't changed her clothes. I managed to find a robe and laid it out on a chair for her to find when she woke up. It was thin, but it would have to do until we could secure her some real clothes.

I jumped when I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5in the morning. I quickly changed into some dry clothes, checked on the girl, and made my way out into the city to run some errands before everyone was up. I made sure to leave a note explain my absence should she wake, and lit every candle.

**I hope this whole story isn't too unrealistic. Please review!!!!!!! It would make my day.**


End file.
